


Snowed In

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Belly Kink, Dry Humping, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Size Kink, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: As the snow piles up outside 223B Baker Street the pounds pile on Watson. Holmes seems Distracted by something.Wrote this quick, sorry there was no beta reader.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick, sorry there was no beta reader. If I write a second chapter it will be smut.

My waist always got a little thicker in the winter. Whenever the weather was nice enough it was my habit to take a walk in the morning, and, if Holmes didn’t need me for a case, one in the evening as well. I had started these walks in hope that it would help me get rid of last winter’s pounds. They never seemed to go away completely. The result was that every year I needed to purchase slightly bigger pants and shirts. Just a fact of getting older. 

This winter was worse than most. Holmes and I had been stuck in Baker Street for almost two weeks. Snow fell over London at an alarming rate. I would often look out at people trudging through the knee high snow, before returning to my place by the fire and water snack Mrs. Hudson had kindly brought up for us. I say us, but I was always the one who ate the whole thing.

At first, I thought that Holmes restlessness was due to the lack of cases. Apparently, London’s criminals were also curled up in front of their fireplaces. Holmes would spend hours stalking back and forth in front of the mantle like some oversized staved alley cat. Maybe he had the right idea. If I were to walk back and forth like him maybe my pants wouldn’t be so tight against my belly. Still, I couldn’t make myself move. The armchair was too comfortable, and my aforementioned belly was filled to the brim with tea and crumpets. I had to admit, there was something comforting about my heavier body. Holmes must have disagreed because every time he glanced my way, his cheeks would flush red and his eyes would snap to something else. The floor, the fireplace the falling snow or, most often, to the VR he had shot into our walls. 

By the end of the fourth week, I wondered if there was something more to Holmes erratic behavior than restlessness. That morning I had struggled to button my loosest of pants, and had to spent and hour writing to my tailor asking for a new set of trousers. I had been mindlessly eating the breakfast that Mrs. Hudson had left, when I felt the button start to go. I swallowed the pastry that had been in my mouth and glanced down. The button broke. Snapped in half. As a corpulent man I had had my fair share of popped buttons, but I had never had one break before. I should have gone with metal button and not just the cheapest that I could afford.

Leaning back in my chair, I let my blubber push its way out of my pants, and poke out from under the bottom of my shirt. I placed a chubby hand on the swell of flesh. If felt soft and warm under my hand. It was pleasant.

“God Watson.” I jumped in my chair, making the woken chair beneath me creek ominously. Holmes stood in my open doorway; eyes boring into me. The knuckles of his bony fingers had gone white with the strain. His face was red enough to make me worry for his health. “Watson,” he breathed. “How am I supposed to control myself?”

“Pardon?” I asked.

“How am I supposed to keep my…mind on logic and science. How am I supposed to push away these…feelings, when you keep…?” He bowed his head, lips forming silent words. I pushed myself out of my chair, ignoring the sound it made. I stopped when I was right in front of Holmes. His chin felt so hard under my chubby fingers. I tilted his face up until I was looking into his grey eyes. Of all the emotions I expected to see, fear hadn’t even occurred to me. “I have a duty to the crown,” Holmes whispered. “I cannot handle any emotional entanglements.” I let go of his chin and reached for his hands. They were so warm and soft.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I told him. “But let’s get you a cup of tea,”

“I don’t want tea,” he whispered. “I want to sink my fingers into your growing body.” His words made me step back.

“Pardon?” I asked, feeling more a fool than I had ever depicted myself in his biographies.

“You have done nothing but eat and read for weeks. Read and eat. Eat and read. Your pants went from being loose, to so tight that you broke a button. Your ass has widened until I was sure that you would splitting your seams. Your double chin has gotten softer, your fingers fatter. Everything about you has grown soft and lovely. I have watched in agony as you have grown more and more into the type of man I had always taken to my bed.”

“You never take anyone to your bed,” I pointed out. Holmes shook his head.

“That’s not true, it just doesn’t happen very often. It isn’t everyday you encounter men of your size, or larger, who are willing to commit crimes against naturel.” The word larger bounced around my head like a billiard ball that had been hit too hard. “So, the answer is obvious. You must lose this weight or I must move out until you do.” The words were clearly painful for him to say. “That’s the only way I’ll be able to keep my head on straight. I’m sorry, I know it isn’t fair…none of this is fair.” I became aware that I was still holding his hands My brain might not be as fast as my friend’s, but my heart had always been clear about what it wanted from Holmes. 

I was so afraid to say anything. Afraid even the wrong moment might send him away from me forever. I pulled his hands to either side of my belly. His fingers sunk into the soft rolls of my sides. A moan spilled from his mouth.

“Watson, you can’t do this to me,” he whispered, shuddering. I stepped closer to him. Not stopping until my belly was squished against him. His hands had slipped from my waist and were kneading my backside. I had no idea how big it was until I felt him hold it in his hands.

“What about what I want,” I whispered. I moved slowly. I gave him plenty of time to pull away from the kiss. He didn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes and Watson get hot and heavy, both enjoying Watson's weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning weight kink is very present here. Still no beta reader

From the doorway it was only a few steps backwards to my bed. Steps that made me keenly aware of how much my belly wobbled under Holmes’s hands. He never let go, not even when I dropped onto my bed. He folded and the knees, continuing to cling to me. His fingers moved slowly, kneading my belly. I closed my eyes and moaned softly.

“Holmes.” I felt his hands flex as he began to pull away. Without opening my eyes, I reached out and wrapped my chubby fingers around his wrists. “Don’t stop.”

“Watson,” Holmes whispered. “If I don’t stop now, I won’t be able to. This feels too good.”

“Indulge me,” I said, fluttering my eyelid open. “You always tell me that you never cared for the pleasures of the flesh. Clearly, I do.” I pushed out my gut, pressing it against his fingertips. “And it does feel so good.” I smiled. “Are you going to tell me that indulgence is a bad thing?” Holmes’s tongue flickered out of his lips.

“Pleasure clouds the mind.” His fingers sunk deeper into my flesh. I laughed, my belly jiggling against his hands. He made a sound deep in his throat and closed his eyes.

“Have you forgotten what its like to cum, my dear man?” I lifted a hand, touching my fingertips to his cheek. “Arousal might cloud the mind for a while. But after release, things become so much clearer.” I ran my thumb over his lips. “Or, you could continue with that arousal. Always have to struggle to push thoughts thoughts and feelings to the back of your mind. The longer you repress it the more of your mind it will take up.” I leaned forward whispering in his ear. “Or you can ignore all my expertise as a medical man, and indulge me because it makes me feel good.” 

“Watson,” he growled before pressing his lips against mine hard. He pushed me back onto the bed, as he climbed on top of me. His legs straddling my wide hips. He pulled back, and began tearing at my waist coat. “You have no idea how fat you are, do you?” he breathed. “I’m surprised that these buttons didn’t give before the one on your pants.” I chuckled, watching as he struggled with the buttons. I felt his hardness pressing against my soft underbelly. It felt surprisingly nice. What would it be like for him to rut against my fat?

“There,” Holmes said, as the last button of waistcoat came free. His fingers tore at the laces of my shirt, tugging at the cotton until I was naked from the waist up. I looked up at him. His normally pale face was flushed red with passion. I rocked myself forward and back, making my belly slapped against him. His eyes rolled back so I could see the whites. His lips parted and his chest heaved. 

“It feels so good,” I whispered, taking his hands and guiding them back to my belly. Those thin fingers danced across my waist, until grabbing an impressive amount of blubber on my sides.

“You’ve certainly been enjoying yourself,” Holmes whispered. “I’ve watched for months as you indulged. You were always stout, dear fellow, but a few years ago a better word to describe you would have been plump.” His fingers tucked into a back roll. It felt larger than I remembered. “A year ago, the word husky became more appt,” he continued. “You belly stuck out before you like the prow of a ship. Even before your trousers started clinging to you like a second skin, I could tell your thighs had thickened. I watched you change the way you walk to accommodate your growing body. Your beard kept your double chin hidden for only a few months.” He leaned down and nipped at my round face. I purred contentedly.

“But then winter came. You began to eat more, and the more you ate, the more it took to fill you. Poor Mrs. Hudson has had to make twice the number of sweets she did last year. You didn’t even notice, did you?” I shook my head. “You didn’t notice yesterday afternoon when your fat began to poke out between your straining buttons? I stared at you while you ran your chubby hand up and down the mound of flesh. You only stopped even once in a while to shove another pastry past those plump lips.” He kissed be again, hard. I felt my lips swelling as I kissed him back.

“Did I? I asked, once he pulled back. “I don’t remember. I was reading.” Holmes chuckled. 

“I thought you were teasing me,” he said. “I couldn’t move from my chair for an eternity for fear you would see my cockstand.” His hands wondered up, squishing my breasts as if they were those of a woman. “How was I to know you liked being fat?” 

“It’s something I never admitted,” I said. “Not even to myself.” An image popped into my head from a few months ago. The August sun was shining through the window of my tailor as he wrapped the tape around the roundest part of my belly. There hadn’t been enough tape. He had to tug so that it dug into me, revealing the number 60 imperial inches. He hadn’t said a word, just told his assistant to buy a longer tape measure, and put the number 63 on his form. The pants I had ordered that day were the ones I had just popped the button off of. 

“No wonder they call them loves handles,” Holmes whispered, pulling me back to the here and now. He squeezed my side, the fat poking out from between his thin fingers. “This is exactly what I want to grab when I sink into you.” I shuddered, a wave of pleasure washing over me. “Your even bigger than I thought.” He slipped from his place atop me and knelt between my knees. His lips were warm as he began to suck at one of those same love handles. I pushed myself up on my elbows. My gut pushed out even more in this position. Holmes’s eyes that had been half closed snapped open. His thumb slipped into my navel and the rest of his fingers curled around the soft place where my belly overlapped my belt. A gentle shake set waves of flesh across my belly. 

“Damnit Holmes,” I moaned. My love handle popped out of my friend’s mouth with a wet pop. He nuzzled his long and slightly crooked nose against me as his lip searched out another mouthful of flesh to suck on.

“You’re so soft, Watson. Softer than I thought that you’d be.” He lapped his tongue against my soft underbelly. His fingers drummed against the jiggly flesh of my sides. “Watson, I want you on top of me.” I nodded. As much as I wanted to make him beg for me to climb on him, I didn’t dare. His pride was already at its limit. 

I scooted over, letting him recline on the bed, before I swung my leg over his hips. I tried to go slow, but he grabbed my hips, pulling me down until my fell weight was on him. My belly spilled onto him. Holmes moaned and bucked beneath me. 

“You feel heavenly,” He whispered, grabbing as much of my blubber as he could hold. 

“At this size how could I not?” I asked. I rolled my hips, pushing my belly harder against his groin. His moaning grew louder and his fingers dug in so hard I knew there would be bruises in the morning. “With this big belly,” I said, giving my gut a slap. “If it makes you feel half as good as it makes me…” I grabbed the bottom of my belly again lifting it just a bit the letting it drop. Holmes let out a whine as he started thrusting up against me. “How could you possible keep your hands off me?” I rubbed against him as fervently as he rubbed against me. I came first, sliding down so that Holmes was rubbing himself off only on my belly. I watched his face as he came. My friend, and now my lover looked beautiful and wanton as he arched his back in pleasure. 

When he came back down, I pulled him into me in a firm embrace. His lips found my ear. 

“My mind is clear,” he whispered. “But all I can think of is you.”

“And I you,” I whispered, pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
